The Ultimate Avengers Truth or Dare Game
by NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon
Summary: The Avengers play Truth or Dare against their wishes. My OC Victoria rules this game, in which Tony is humiliated, Bruce and Steve hate life, Natasha blows everyone's mind with her mindblowing skills, Thor is confused, and Clint hates karma. Written in play form, rated T for swearing and the occasional suggestive comment. No pairings. Alternate Universe set after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria is my OC. I was gonna use her for another story I was gonna write but then once I started writing it I realized it was terrible. So now Victoria is ruling over this fic. Cuz she's cool like that.

**The Ultimate Avengers Truth or Dare Game**

Natasha: Why are we here?

Victoria: Because I said so and in this version of reality, I'm queen! So do as I say, cuz I can manipulate reality to do whatever I want it to. I already entered your names into this handy-dandy app I have, so let's see who goes first!

Tony: Hey! I have no say in this. I don't wanna be here!

Victoria: Shut up Tony!

Steve: I hate my life

Victoria: Shut up Captain Spandex!

Bruce: Don't be so mean

Victoria: Fine.

Clint: Why did you agree with him but not Tony or Steve?

Victoria: Cuz I really don't want the Hulk to show up, kay? Now, Natasha is, according to my iPod, going to go first. Truth or dare?

Natasha: Do I have to?

Victoria: TRUTH OR DARE

Natasha: FINE. Dare!

Victoria: Haha! Do ten sit ups!

Natasha: *Does ten sit ups in like 3 seconds*

Everyone else: *minds blown*

Victoria: Woah. That was fast. Anyway, let's see who's next… Captain Spandex!

Steve: My name is Steve. I don't like the name Captain Spandex!

Victoria: Shut up! Truth or dare?

Steve: *Slightly frightened of Victoria* T- truth

Victoria: Chicken. The question is, who is your best friend?

Steve: Uhhhhhhhhhh…..

Victoria: We don't have 70 years to wait for you, dude. GET ON WITH IT!

Steve: Fine! Tony.

Victoria: *snicker*

Tony: Shut up

Victoria: Oooooh, getting a little defensive are we?

Steve and Tony (at the same time): NO!

Clint: Jinx!

Victoria: Shut up! Anyway, next victim… uhh, player, is… HAWKEYE!

Clint: Karma's a bitch.

Victoria: Shut your trap! Anyway, truth or dare?

Clint: Dare, I'm not a chicken… like some walking flag replicas I know

Steve: Hey!

Victoria: Alrighty mister bow and arrow, you have to… OOH! OPEN DARE! WE GET TO DECIDE YOUR DARE! Get out of the room mister!

Clint: But there's no exits and we're in one big room already!

Victoria: *snaps fingers, miniature soundproof room appears in upper left corner of big room* Okay, now get in there while we decide your fate… MUAHAHA!

Clint: This sucks *goes into little room, gets auto-locked in*

Victoria: Shut up! Anyway, what shall we do to him?

Natasha: *grins evilly* I know! I know!

Victoria: What?

Natasha: Dare him to sing a Justin Bieber song! He hates Bieber even more than the rest of us do collectively. It'll be perfect… and just like he said, he isn't a chicken, so he'll HAVE to do it!

Victoria: I like the way you think, Black Widow! *snaps fingers and soundproof room disappears*

Clint: *walks back over to group* Ok, what torture do you have in store for me now?

Victoria: SING JUSTIN BIEBER!

Clint: OH NO NO NO NO OH PLEASE NO NOT THAT!

Victoria: Oh yes that! Now sing, now!

Clint: *sings Baby by Justin Bieber*

Natasha: *laughs maniacally* Your singing is horrible but it's so worth it! The look on your face…

Bruce: I hate my life

Steve: Hey, me too! High five

Steve and Bruce: *high five to hating life*

Victoria: Alright now calm down all you idiots, its Captain America's turn… AGAIN!

Steve: I hate my life twice as much as I did a minute ago

Victoria: Truth or dare!

Steve: Truth

Victoria: Okay, who's your least favorite person?

Steve: Uhhhhh… Tony

Tony: I'm your best friend and least favorite person? How?

Steve: I don't know, you just are?

Victoria: *whispering in Natasha's ear* They just totally shared a moment right there

Natasha: *whispering in Victoria's ear* The hell they did

Victoria: Time for a new contestant! Next up… BRUCE. HAHAHAHAHAHA

Bruce: I really hate my life

Victoria: Truth or dare?

Bruce: Ugh. Truth.

Victoria: OKAY. Question is, What is your best physical feature?

Bruce: What, besides my inner rage monster?

Victoria: Yeah, duh. Besides the obvious.

Bruce: My nerdy look of awesome nerdyness.

Victoria: NERD BUDDY!

Bruce: You freak me out

Victoria: Okay okay. Fine. Next victim! THOR! Where's Thor? Oh crap I forgot he's on Asgard *snaps fingers, Thor appears*

Victoria: Truth or dare?

Thor: Huh?

Bruce: *whispers in Thor's ear* Just run with it

Thor: Uhhhh… Dare? Is this some Midgardian game?

Victoria: Yes yes it is. Now, when I tell you what your dare is, you must do what it says or be called… CHICKEN!

Thor: No! Even that is an Asgardian insult! What must I do?

Victoria: Tell a non-player that you have to use the toilet. Well, looks like I'll have to do more conjuring for this one… *snaps fingers, random person appears*

Thor: *walks over to freaked out stranger* I MUST USE THE TOILET!

Random person: *faints, disappears from this reality*

Victoria: Nice one, Thor. Anywhoodles, IRON MAN IT'S YOUR TURN!

Tony: Aww and I was just about to figure out how to bust us out of this mess

Victoria: Well too bad for you. Truth or dare, hmm?

Tony: Dare!

Victoria: Okay! Heh heh it says here you have to stick a long piece of toilet paper in the back of your pants and if someone points it out to you you must look genuinely surprised! Heh!

Tony: Okay, now I agree with Steve and Bruce. Life sucks.

Victoria: DO IT

Tony: FINE. *sticks toilet paper in pants* But who's going to point it out?

Victoria: Someone. *snaps fingers, Avengers plus self suddenly appear in New York's Central Park, scaring some pidgeons* I Avenger-proofed the whole park so you all can't get out. Tony, go walk around.

Tony: *grumbles and does as is told*

Random person #2: Tony Stark! Hah! Tony Stark has toilet paper sticking out of his pants!

Tony: *turns around, pulls off genuinely surprised look* I had no idea

Victoria: *snaps fingers, Avengers plus self back in big room sitting on floor again* Tony, you look so. embarrassed. HAHAHA

Tony: SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL

Victoria: What did you call me?

Tony: *backs off* Uhh, nothing.

Victoria: Thought so. *shakes iPod* OOH! ANOTHER OPEN DARE! This time for…

**TO BE CONTINUED! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Please feel free to submit open dares for any character you like! And just to let you all know, I did actually enter the Avenger's names into my Truth or Dare iPod app, so these results are real. I really must be crazy. PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS VICTORIA SAYS HI TO EVERYONE! **

**PPS Apparently, the mods on this site saw something wrong with my little fic! They deleted it and banned me from posting for like 3 days. I think it had something to do with that I self-inserted myself into my fic. So I put in Victoria, since my other fic with her in it fell through. Happy now, mods? I sure hope so.**

**PPPS What the hell... this is the fourth time I've had to post this! Please, mods, if you're going to take it off again can you tell me why? PLEASE. This isn't funny. Really, I checked the guidelines, it's within the rules as I interpreted them, please don't take it off again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This idea came from a review that I got from somebody before the most recent time I had to repost this. I don't remember who the reviewer was, but I know she was a Loki fangirl. This is for her :)**

* * *

Victoria: Wait… WHAT the HELL? I didn't enter his name into this!

Tony: Who?

Victoria: No… No… No… This isn't possible… No… No… Not… Not…

Steve: Who, miss?

Victoria: MY IPOD SAYS LOKI! HOW?

Everyone: *hears laughter from somewhere outside of room*

Thor: Loki! My brother! Is that you?

Loki: *Magically appears in center of room* Why yes, idiotic brother, it is I, Loki!

Victoria: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IPOD?

Loki: *snickers* You've been… LOKI'D

Victoria: I hate you

Loki: *totally ignoring Victoria* I used my magic to enter myself into this game. It seems interesting and with lots of room for the tricks I love. Now, who did you say was next?

Victoria: *glaring at Loki* You. It's an open dare, now go hide in the seclusion room

Natasha: Oh, this is gonna be gooooooooooooood…!

Victoria: Great minds think alike, right Natasha?

Natasha: Oh hell yeah, Viccie. Oh hell yeah.

Victoria: Time to plot revenge, hmm?

Tony: OOH OOH OOH I have the PERFECT dare I have it!

Steve: I am so confused

Bruce: I wanna go back to my lab

Victoria: Bruce, Steve, kindly shut your faces. Tony, what's up?

Tony: You all know that song "Sexy and I Know It"?

Victoria, Bruce, Natasha, Clint: *collective groan*

Victoria: Sadly, yes.

Steve, Thor: *looks confused*

Thor: What is this Midgardian song?

Steve: I have no idea

Clint: It's only the most annoying song… EVER CREATED

Tony: But think! We could make Loki sing along to it while wearing only… only… *snicker snicker* a Speedo

Victoria: *cackles evilly*

Natasha and Clint: *in unison*OH GOD NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!

Steve: I don't know what that is but it doesn't sound like it covers much…

Bruce: I have a better idea…

Victoria: *watches events unfold*

Natasha: I don't want to be traumatized for life…

Tony: But it would be utterly humiliating for him! And he deserves that!

Clint: I don't think that I've killed enough people to deserve the "seeing another guy in a speedo" punishment… SPARE MY BRAIN

Bruce: I have an idea…

Steve: I am so confused

Bruce: I HAVE AN IDEA DAMNIT!

Everyone: *goes silent*

Bruce: *taking deeeeeeeep breaths* I think… we should just make him wear the Speedo on his head. It wouldn't be as traumatizing to all of us. He would just come out of the seclusion room, put the Speedo on his head, still wearing his normal clothes minus the reindeer antler helmet, and sing that damned song.

Tony: I like that idea. High five, science bro!

Tony and Bruce: *science bro high five*

Natasha: It's certainly less traumatizing

Clint: The hell yeah it is

Victoria: Okay, Loki you're allowed out now!

Loki: *comes out of confinement*

Victoria: Okay Loki, you have to wear this on your head. *Snaps fingers, Speedo appears* And, you have to sing "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO. And dance while you're at it.

Loki: I hate you all

Victoria: I assume you know the song?

Loki: Yes, sadly. I have used it to annoy many mortals to no end.

Victoria: Ok so just shut up and put on the Speedo

Loki: *puts speedo on head*

Everyone: *laughs*

Loki: This is worse than any punishment ever given to me on Asgard.

Tony: Come on, start singing reindeer games!

Loki: *grumbles* *sings "Sexy and I Know It"*

Clint: Why are all the worst dares involving singing? They're bad for me, bad for the person being dared, bad for everyone...

Victoria: Shut up Clint!

Clint: *grabs bow, reaches for arrow* I'm going to put an arrow through your eye

Victoria: *snaps fingers, arrows disappear* What arrow?

Clint: I hate you

Victoria: *ignores Clint* Alrighty everyone, next up is...

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! I know, it's another cliffhanger, but I have a terrible case of writer's block and I don't know what else to write... for now ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
